Una canción del corazón
by PczZitoO
Summary: Ella era su muñeca, la muñeca que le cantaba cada noche, que lo calmaba, ella era la muñeca que el amaba... pero ¿que sucede cuando los crueles hilos de destino son cortados por una tragedia? NarutoxHinata


**-agoniza- H-hola mundo Fanfiction D:**

**E-estoy aquí con este pequeño One-shot de NaruHina, espero que sea de su agrado, solo era una pequeña idea que no se esfumaba de mi cabeza, creo que es todo —se retuerce de dolor— Por alguna extraña razón me siento de la patada, así que me tomare un pequeño descanso, espero que lo puedan entender.**

**DISCLAMER.**

_Naruto no me pertenece, es de su creador e_e —¿obvio, no?— bla, bla, bla_

* * *

><p><strong>Una Canción Del Corazón<strong>

_**By B. Poot**_

&.

Aquella ciudad se encontraba vacía. No había ninguna alma humana ahí, solo soledad y tristeza, parecía que nadie había vivido ahí por lo menos en unos 100 años.

La mayoría de los edificios se encontraban hechos ruinas e incluso algunos ya estaban hechos polvo por la erosión del ardiente desierto.

La suave brisa del desierto traía consigo a un pequeño niño. Él era huérfano y no tenía un lugar a donde ir, o al cual regresar. En silencio vago por las calle, su pequeño morral estaba completamente vacío, apenas tenía un poco de agua, y el ardiente sol no le daba tregua.

—Hola... —saludó a la nada, pero nadie le respondió—, ¿hay alguien? —pero el resultado fue el mismo

El clima era demasiado para un niño de su edad, condenado tal vez a morir en aquella ciudad fantasma, se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente.

—Hu...mano... —se escuchó un ligero sonido a maquinas, algo lo había salvado de morir, llevándoselo consigo a otro sitio más apropiado.

Asi pasaron una, dos, tres y cuatro horas, el chico aun permanecía dormido, no fue hasta que un ligero goteo lo despertó, cuando noto que se encontraba en un lugar que él desconocía.

—¿ Hola? —volvió a intentar llamar a las personas, pero esta vez un sonido fue la respuesta. Alguien había tropezado con unas rocas haciendo que estas chocaran con otras, llamando su atención

—¿ Quién eres? —preguntó el pequeño rubio, no podía esconder su felicidad de haber encontrado a alguien más. Pero también estaba el temor de ser rechazado como las veces anteriores

—Hu...mano... —respondió su receptor entre las sombras.

El niño sonrió al notar que no estaba solo.

—¿ Cómo te llamas? –pregunto emocionado el chico ojiazul

La maquina no contesto, un minuto de silencio paso sin que ninguno volviera a hablar

—Hu...ma...no... —volvió a repetir la maquina saliendo de su escondite. Naruto vio que se trataba de una muñeca, o más bien de una maquina con forma humana. La pobrecita se encontraba en un estado lamentable, su largo cabello negro se encontraba despeinado, sus ropas estaban sucias y rotas, mientras que su piel estaba cubierta de barro, pero a pesar de todo eso ella aún lucia hermosa.

—Hu...ma...no —volvió a decir la muñeca, su mirada denotaba tristeza y soledad, al igual que la del chico frente a ella.

Sin pesarlo dos veces se arrojo sobre el rubio, inmovilizándolo por las muñecas, el niño no opuso resistencia. Naruto la observó sin decir una palabra. La maquina apretó el agarre

—Huma...no... —susurró inclinándose hacia él —, ¿quieres q-que te can...te una can...ción...? —Pregunto la muñeca clavando su mirada en la del niño—. Puedo c-cantar una nana... o la c-canción que usted desee... —propuso la _"chica"_ pelinegra

El niño la miro por unos segundos, ¿aquella muñeca tan hermosa le quería cantar una canción? sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, él, que había sido rechazado por los humanos, por los suyos, era aceptado por una muñeca viviente.

—Sí, me gustaría —respondió rápidamente— ¿podrías?

La maquina ladeo su rostro al ver las perlas saladas en los ojos del niño.

—¿ Lagrimas..? —dijo la maquina— ¿quieres una c-canción...?

—¡ NO! —Pidió el niño rubio rápidamente—, quiero una nana...

La muñeca asintió para luego comenzar a cantar. Sus manos habían soltado al pequeño y ahora reposaban sobre su pecho, mientras que de sus labios escapaban hermosos versos en latín. El niño escucho maravillado su hermosa voz, aquello era lo más hermoso que había escuchado en su corta vida...

—¿ Cómo te llamas "señorita fantasma"? —preguntó mientras cepillaba el largo cabello de la muñeca.

—Hinata —respondió la muñeca, quien ya presentaba una mejor imagen gracias al niño que la había cuidado—, fui creada por la familia Hyuga

—Entonces tu nombre es Hinata Hyuga —dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa—, que hermoso nombre, yo soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

Asi el niño y la joven muñeca se hicieron amigos; aquella ciudad fantasma les pertenecía solo a ellos dos.

Naruto aprendió mucho junto a Hinata, al igual que ella de él. Durante el día se refugiaban de los inclementes rayos del sol en la parte baja de la ciudad, era como otra ciudad subterránea donde algunos rayos se filtraban débilmente. Ahí había un jardín, el cual estaba tapizado de flores y otras plantas. La vista era hermosa, era como un invernadero viviente, las plantas se movían suavemente por las corrientes de aire.

Las figuras de ambos se encontraban en medio de tanto esplendor.

—¿ Una rosa? —inquirió Hinata al observar con curiosidad la flor que estaba frente a ella.

—Si —afirmó su compañero—, alguna vez escuche que son las flores del amor.

La muñeca miro a su amigo confundida.

—¿ Del... amor? —musitó la muñeca. Ciertamente ella era un maquina, pero también podía sentir como los humanos..., sentía el fresco aire acariciar su rostro, el aroma de una flor, el frio de la soledad y el calor de las lagrimas.

—Te quiero Hinata —dijo el niño junto a ella sacándola de sus pensamientos—, te quiero —continuó Naruto abrazándola, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara

—Y-yo también te quiero... Naruto —respondió la chica devolviéndole el abrazo con una sonrisa

—Tú siempre serás mi muñeca favorita...

Los años pasaron, Naruto dejo de ser un niño para convertirse en un chico de 17 años, Hinata por su parte aun mantenía su misma apariencia tan hermosa como la primera vez que Naruto le cuido.

—Yo conozco el leguaje de las flores —musitó la muñeca dirigiéndose a Naruto, el cual regaba los rosales del jardín. El joven le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, para decir

—¿ Qué te dicen los tulipanes?

—Quieren agua —respondió Hinata riéndose por lo bajo

El joven rubio la miro con ternura, ella se había vuelto la persona más importante para él, poco a poco se acerco a ella y acaricio su mejilla con dulzura

—Eres cálido —susurró la muñeca viviente sobreponiendo su mano a la de él—, ¿te quedarás por siempre junto a mi? —preguntó la joven a su acompañante.

—Para toda la eternidad —contestó el ojiazul apoyando su frente contra la de la chica, dedicándole una gran sonrisa la cual fue correspondida

Pero el momento no duro mucho ya que Naruto sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho, haciendo que su rostro se contrajera de dolor. Hinata lo ayudo a sentarse, su rostro denotaba preocupación

—¿ Estás bien? —pregunto la joven. Por alguna extraña razón su compañero había comenzado a sentirse mal en esos últimos días, fatiga, dolor de pecho y fiebre azotaban su cuerpo sin tregua

Naruto trato de aparentar mejora.

—No te preocupes, ya me siento mejor —mintió el joven para no preocupar a su amiga.

En los siguientes días el rubio permaneció tirado en cama mientras que la joven y eterna muñeca se hacía cargo de él.

Ella sabía que la vida de los humanos era frágil y muy corta. Eso lo había aprendido de mala manera, pues su vida había iniciado hacia más de 500 años cuando aquel sitio fue una esplendida ciudad rica en tierras, hasta que la tierra erosiono causando que todos se marcharan.

Un día Hinata lloraba entre los rosales, cuando las flores le hablaron...

—¿ Por qué lloras? —pregunto una rosa amarilla

La joven trato de calmarse, sin embargo no podía. Su dolor era igual de grande que el dolor de Naruto.

—El amor de mi vida sufre, y yo no puedo calmar su dolor —respondió la muñeca entre sollozos—, se que este amor no puede ser correspondido pero, yo haría todo por que su salud mejorara

La pequeña rosa le aconsejo ir con el lirio, una de las flores más sabias de ese lugar, Hinata obedeció el consejo. El lirio vivía al fondo del jardín, lugar que siempre habían cuidado Naruto y ella.

—El chico humano padece de una enfermedad del corazón —dijo el lirio con voz sabia. Sus pétalos blancos se encontraban recién refrescados por el roció—, la única forma de que mejore es con acto de amor puro

Las demás flores y plantas asintieron ante las palabras de la flor blanca.

—Amor puro... —repitió la muñeca

El lirio asintió

—Tienes que cantar día y noche para él, hasta que tu corazón deje de latir... Solo así tu último aliento será el aliento de vida de él.

—Lo haré —dijo la pelinegra dispuesta a morir por su amigo, primer y único amor.

Las flores la vieron con dolor e intentaron persuadirla de cambiar de opinión, pero ella se negó rotundamente.

Esa noche comenzó a cantar con una melodía triste y monótona, la cual sonaba en toda la ciudad. Canto lo más alto que sus cuerdas vocales le permitieron, canto melodías tristes, seguidas por otras más alegres. Ella cantaba su vida...

Canto por cinco días seguidos sin detenerse. En la mañana del quinto día Naruto ya podía salir de la cama. Sin ningún contratiempo se dirigió al jardín que ambos cuidaban y ahí fue donde la encontró, inmóvil, mirando hacia el cielo. Con un sonido de maquina se volvió hacia él y le sonrió para luego caer al suelo

—¡ Hinata! —grito abrazándola entre sus brazos, pero la chica que él había conocido se había vuelto una muñeca, inmóvil, fría y sin vida... —, tonta ¿qué es lo que hiciste? –la regaño con voz llena de dolor.

—Na...ruto —profirió la maquina entre sus brazos

—Estarás bien no te preocupes —susurró el joven rubio, no sabía qué hacer.

—Creo que este es el adiós —susurró Hinata tomando el rostro de Naruto entre sus manos—, gracias por todo... —las lagrimas de Naruto no se hicieron esperar, aquellos segundos fueron eternos y quería que lo siguieran siendo, sus labios se sellaron en un beso y con este, se escapó el último aliento de la joven muñeca.

"_Te amo Naruto"_

Susurró una dulce voz en el oído del joven, quien aun sostenía a la muñeca dulcemente, apretándola más a su pecho, como si eso la hiciera volver...

—Yo también te amo Hinata...

& así la vida de la muñeca quien había vivido por más de 500 años llegó a su fin. Siendo el amor el ultimo en reclamar su cuerpo y su alma.

.

.

_**.Si dejas escapar el amor al no ser pedido, se te escapara la vida...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Pequeño? ¿malo, bueno? júzguenlo ustedes<strong>

**Lo se quedo en tragedia... ¡no me culpen! ahí arriba dice tragedy/romance ya estaban conscientes del final.**

**Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer el FF ^^**

**Curiosidad:**

_Este Fanfic fue escrito únicamente en los atardeceres, creo que por eso quedo así xD_

**¡Matta ne!**

**¿Un review? **

**Nyaa~ :3**


End file.
